


Big Gentle Wolf

by curstcute



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, beast kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curstcute/pseuds/curstcute
Summary: Ньют приобщает Якоба к прелестям ксенофилии и знакомит с большим ласковым черноволком.
Relationships: Beast/Jacob, Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 28





	Big Gentle Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с ксенофеста:  
> Ньюту нравится и наблюдать за тем как его партнёра трахает тварь, и трахать его сразу после твари по её сперме. В приоритете ньювальски, грамандер или скамандерцест, но вообще приветствуются любые пейринги с Ньютом, включая гетные. Только пожалуйста, без нон-кона и даб-кона!

Черноволк Зной своей мощной фигурой выделялся даже на фоне густого леса, словно перед ними расстилался не биом, а картина с пейзажем, и зверь темнел на полотне кляксой. Даже для него, Ньюта, он был впечатляющим, особенно вблизи, особенно перед самой близостью, что говорить о Якобе. Не надо проникать в его мысли, чтобы знать о волнении. 

Ньют взял Якоба за руку, словно случайно скользнул пальцами по запястью, замер, прислушиваясь к пульсу. Якоб посмотрел на него и улыбнулся ободряюще:

— Эй, тебе не о чем волноваться. Я помню, что если что-то пойдёт не так — ты вмешаешься, и мы всё прекратим. Ты же не обманом подкладываешь меня под своих тварей, а всего лишь выполняешь мои капризы. Мы оба этого хотим? Все трое, если точнее.

Зной остановился поодаль, словно не хотел вмешиваться в беседу и готов был даже кашлянуть, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, если бы умел. Он почувствовал феромоны: водил носом, ноздри раздувались, перья на холке слегка заинтересовано приподнимались. 

Якоб подошёл ближе к Зною, протянул руку. Волк тут же наклонил голову, подставляясь под ласку, позволил почесать себе широкий лоб с тремя голубоватыми «звёздами», потом с таким же удовольствием дал пощекотать подбородок.

— Ты отличный парень и не сделаешь мне ничего плохого, так? Ньюту же не о чем переживать?

Зной жмурился и глухо урчал, наклоняя голову то так, то эдак, чтобы ему почесали за ушами, шею. Якоб явно увлёкся и не спешил раздеваться, а затем спросил:

— Ньют, а перья ему зачем?

— Зной, похвастайся.

Зной освободился от рук Якоба, тряхнул воротником и расправил перья. Они вспыхнули вокруг его головы чёрно-белым солнцем. Узор на оперении складывался в жуткую вытянутую морду с провалами «глаз» и искажённом в вопле «ртом». С такой второй «головой» огромный грозный черноволк выглядел воистину устрашающе.

— Молодец, спрячь, а то загордишься. Черноволки безобидные, дружелюбные и совсем не опасны, они стараются напугать противника или скрыться и никогда не нападают первыми. Поэтому...

Ньют запнулся. Оба слушали его с нескрываемым интересом — Зной навострил уши, словно и не знал о своём роде такого. Ладно, магозоологическая лекция только оттягивает момент. 

— ...поэтому как только мы найдём для Зноя новые безопасные земли, где водятся другие черноволки, то отпустим его, чтобы он нашёл себе самку, плодился и размножался. А пока, в общем, придётся удовлетворять свои животные потребности с тем, кто есть, Зной. 

Ньют обнял Зноя, — и руки его едва сходились вокруг мощного мускулистого тела, — и проговорил:

— Теперь Якоб твой. 

Для Зноя это был как сигнал. Он высвободился из объятий Ньюта и решительно сделал шаг навстречу Якобу. Двигался он по траве бесшумно и легко, словно парил над ней, что совсем не сочеталось с такой тяжёлой мускулистой фигурой. Зной ткнулся носом в грудь Якоба, подождал, пока он освободится от халата и предстанет перед ними обнажённым. На кожу в паху и подмышках, а также вокруг сосков, на ключицы и за ушами Якобу было велено нанести феромоны, чтобы Зной готов был принять его за свою сегодняшнюю самку. Волк обнюхивал Якоба, и Ньют словно чувствовал знакомое прикосновение широкого влажного прохладного носа.

Якоб запрокинул голову, позволяя вылизать шею, прикрыл глаза, явно наслаждаясь волчьей лаской. Его широкие белые руки утопали в длинной иссиня-чёрной шерсти. Третий лишний этим двоим уже не нужен, им и так хорошо. Ньют отошёл на пару шагов поодаль, чтобы не мешать, но в случае чего мгновенно оказаться рядом и вмешаться. 

— Ты мой хороший дружочек, добрый, ласковый, красивый, ты у меня само совершенство, Зной, — ворковал над ним Якоб, и его спокойный вкрадчивый голос действовал на волка не менее одуряюще, чем феромоны. 

Зной сунул морду ему между бёдер и едва не опрокину на траву, но Якоб удержался на ногах.

— Эй, приятель, потерпи немного. Умей растягивать удовольствие. Ты же умница, ты знаешь, что получишь самое приятное, если дашь мне над тобой поработать.

Зной словно давно одомашненный и послушный пёс лёг на бок, подставляя под руки свой живот и грудь. Он поджал одну лапу и поднял другую. Как только откинул пушистый хвост, стало видно, что стоит у него крепко. Багровый член сильно выделялся на фоне тёмной шкуры. Якоб же устроился у разомлевшего Зноя за спиной, подождал, пока Ньют набросит очищающие чары и наколдует достаточно смазки. Себя Якоб заранее растянул и подготовил, он обхватил член волка, смазал головку и распределил вязкую массу по всей длине. 

Зной поднял голову и посмотрел на него недовольно — ну когда ты уже ляжешь под меня, сколько можно меня дразнить? — как будто говорили его выразительные синие глаза, почти человеческие. 

Якоб не был бы Якобом, если бы всё удовольствие забрал себе. Его больше заботило, как устроиться так, чтобы ему, Ньюту, был самый лучший и соблазнительный обзор. 

Якоб лёг перед волком на бок, лицом к Ньюту, чтобы ему было видно и само проникновение и то, как сильно стоит у Якоба, и каким будет его лицо, когда Зной возьмёт его — и направил его член в себя. Якоб слегка откинулся назад и медленно развёл ноги, одну вверх, а другой скользнув по траве. Зной тут же нетерпеливо толкнулся бёдрами, желая получить больше.

— Тише, тише, дружище, не так быстро, — пробормотал Якоб хрипло. — Сейчас...

Якоб замер, склонив голову, привыкая к ощущениям. Затем подался назад, насаживаясь уже как следует. Он держал ногу на весу, бёдра его подрагивали от возбуждения и непривычной нагрузки.

У Ньюта пересохло в горле. Он пожалел, что не взял с собой выпить, слишком одуряющее было зрелище. Ньют прекрасно видел, как огромный красный член растягивал вход, глубоко проникал внутрь. Пока что Зной трахал Якоба медленно, да и для него поза была не природная, им обоим надо было ещё привыкнуть. 

Якоб откинул голову назад, притянул Зноя к себе и прижался губами к его пасти. Зной облизал его лицо и проник языком в красный воспалённый рот Якоба, между мокрых пухлых губ. Волки не целовались друг с другом, их милые ласки сводились к трению носами и облизыванию морд, но Зною явно этот новый опыт нравился. Он наращивал темп, сношая Якоба быстрее, заставляя того приглушённо постанывать и исступлённо поджимать пальцы на ногах. 

Вдруг Якоб посмотрел на Ньюта так вызывающе и откровенно, что кровь прилила к щекам. Словно Ньют никогда не ложился под тварь сам, никогда не наблюдал за подобным со стороны. Волнение смешивалось с эйфорией, не верилось, что живой человек может так бесстыдно и от души наслаждаться всеми земными и магическими удовольствиями. 

Зной вовремя вспомнил, что он тут самец, и что его «самка» взяла на себя и так слишком много инициативы. Он выдернул член и опрокинул Якоба на живот, засадил так, что бедняга вскрикнул от неожиданности, сжался и тут же застонал от блаженства. Якоб прижимался к траве лбом и пытался подстроиться под новый дикий темп волка, подмахивать, но быстро оставил эту затею, позволяя трахать себя так, как заложила в черноволков природа.

Ньют ущипнул себя выше локтя и сжал бёдра. Как же хотелось уже изгнать из тела эту истому — невыносимо сидеть и наблюдать, как огромный тёмный волк сношает гладкого светлокожего человека; одновременно любоваться метаморфозой, как его большой сильный Якоб, крепкий и широкоплечий, вдруг кажется маленьким и нежным, стоит ему подпустить к себе зверя. Но Ньют научился растягивать удовольствие и знал, что самое приятное ждет его в конце.

Зной в последний раз особенно мощно двинул бёдрами, из-за чего Якоб болезненно и сладко вскрикнул — замер, запрокинув голову, расправил пышный воротник из перьев. Так хотелось подойти и посмотреть поближе, обхватить рукой член животного, почувствовать, как он сильно раздувается и раздвигает стенки входа, накачивая семенем. Но Зной почти скрыл от него Якоба, низко наклонив голову, почти уткнувшись носом в траву. Мышцы на передних лапах напряглись. Ньют помнил, сколько по времени занимает сцепка, поэтому ждал, пока Зной насытится. 

Волк подался назад, осторожно освобождая гладкий и блестящий от влаги багровый член. За заострённой головкой потянулась белая плотная ниточка семени. Зной в качестве благодарности ткнул Якоба в бок носом, заставив перевернуться на спину, бережно облизал лицо и шею. Якоб медленно гладил его по большой тяжёлой голове. Глаза полуприкрытые. Он всё ещё тяжело дышал и счастливо широко улыбался. 

Зной со всей свойственной джентльмену-волку деликатностью решил, что его «самке» лучше побыть одной, поэтому устроился чуть поодаль, лёжа на боку. Член всё ещё не опал и прижимался к шкуре. 

Кажется, и зверь хотел понаблюдать. Некоторые самцы после случки не намеревались делиться «самкой». Они действовали агрессивно и могли запросто убить даже условного вожака стаи, коим считал себя Ньют. Но черноволки сами по себе были добродушным родом, а Зной и подавно. Зачем лишать друга приятных зрелищ и ощущений. Да и себя тоже...

Ньют встал перед Якобом на колени, коснулся пальцами пуговицы на своих брюках да так и замер. Вот он, лежит перед ним — широкая грудь вздымается от тяжёлого дыхания, восхитительно заезженный и раскрытый, истекающий густым белым семенем, всё ещё сильно возбуждённый. Ньют спросил, готов ли Якоб ещё раз, и его «да» звучало как заклинание подчинения. 

Ньют входил медленно и брал бережно, как долгожданного юного жениха-девственника. Не наваливался, не вдавливал собой в траву, как обычно делал, ведь прижиматься к широкому мягкому Якобу так приятно. Двигался почти беззвучно, слышал лишь как скользит член в заполненной семенем растраханной дырке. Он не сводил глаз с Якоба, готовый остановиться в любой момент, если ему будет больно. Но видел только вожделение в блестящих тёмных глазах и наслаждение в каждом сладком выдохе и прикушенной нижней губе. Семя волка, густое и тягучее, словно обычная наколдованная смазка, шёлком скользило по члену и вытекало.

Даже такой затраханный и обессиленный Якоб старался одаривать удовольствием в ответ, сжимаясь и отвечая на каждое глубокое проникновение. Вдруг он вскинулся, обнял порывисто и поцеловал, почти до боли впиваясь губами и лаская языком с нажимом, словно пытался заполучить поцелуй через сопротивление. Якоб простонал ему в рот и замер, напрягшись всем телом. 

На последних фрикциях Ньют уже понимал, что не сдерживается, что возбуждение дурманит его, и он так же сильно трахает Якоба, словно первый у него, и это их обычная ночь в супружеской спальне. И как стало вдруг тесно и горячо! Словно... Словно и не было ничего. Словно Ньют заполучил в своё пользование невинное нетронутое тело, которое не раскрывалось под ласками огромного тяжёлого волка. 

Жаль, что Зной устроился вне поля зрения, хотелось бы взглянуть ему в глаза и понять, как твари смотрят на человеческую случку. С таким же диким интересом, как люди на звериную?

Ньют представил, как смешивается его человеческое семя с волчьим. Потом почувствовал, что Якоб крепко прижался к его животу, кончая, и уретра на нежной головке раскрывается, выпуская сперму. 

Хорошо. Так бы вот целую вечность. 

— Эй.

Хриплый нежный голос вернул его в реальность. Ньют открыл глаза и посмотрел на Якоба, который всё ещё обнимал его и смотрел внимательно.

— У тебя же узла нет. Может, всё-таки отпустишь меня? 

Ньют потёрся носом о его нос. 

— Можно ещё немного? Так приятно.

— Ладно.

Якоб положил тяжёлую руку Ньюту на затылок и прижал его к себе крепче. Потом надо будет обязательно повторить, если Ньют найдёт для Якоба подходящего зверя.


End file.
